


По какому поводу собрание?

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Однажды Александр Пирс устроил срочное собрание.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What's the purpose of this meeting?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058921) by [Kana_Go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go)



> Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Брока Рамлоу.

– По какому поводу собрание? – шепнула Атчесон.  
Рамлоу пожал плечами и героическим усилием заглотал остатки кофе из бумажного стаканчика.  
– Черт его знает… Объявление какое-то.  
Опустевший стаканчик Рамлоу смял в кулаке: Пирс считал, что в его присутствии подчиненные должны либо пахать, либо внимать. Ну, или лежать мертвыми. Но никак не пить кофе.  
А сейчас начальство походило на крайне хмурую тучу, и злить его еще больше Рамлоу справедливо опасался.  
Тем временем Пирс молчал и обводил толпу пристальным взглядом. Толпа, кстати, получилась на удивление большая. Со все растущим изумлением Рамлоу заметил даже группку уборщиц, испуганно притулившуюся в углу. Что за объявление такое?  
– Я вижу, что все собрались, – голос Пирса был негромким, тон не предвещал ничего хорошего. – В таком случае, начнем. Не буду долго вас томить, сразу перейду к сути. Картина, увы, вырисовывается неприятная…  
Рамлоу стремительно делалось не по себе. А ну как старик словил паранойю и решил от них избавиться всем скопом? Ага, и от уборщиц тоже. В превентивных целях. Двери на замок, порция ядовитого газа – и выноси трупы штабелями. А там новый штат наберет. Чувствуя, как волосы встают дыбом, Рамлоу наступил сам себе на ногу. Боже, что за бред… Это кто еще тут параноик?  
Поборов приступ паники, он заставил себя прислушаться и едва не стек на пол от облегчения. Всеобщая ликвидация откладывалась на неопределенный срок. Просто у Пирса пропало кольцо-печатка.  
– Четверть часа назад я работал в своем кабинете, и у меня потекла ручка, – с выражением сдержанного горя вещал Пирс. – Я снял кольцо, чтобы не запачкать, положил на стол и пошел мыть руки. А когда вернулся…  
Он сделал драматическую паузу и внимательно посмотрел на подчиненных.  
Толпа молчала. Ну правда – Рамлоу позволил себе чуть заметно приподнять бровь. Куда могло подеваться кольцо за несчастные две минуты? Из запертого (Пирс всегда запирался, когда работал) кабинета? Да была бы эта побрякушка ценная – так ведь нет. Истории кольца не знал никто, только сплетни ходили, но, очевидно, оно было дорого старику как память, потому что ни платиной, ни даже золотом там не пахло. Дешевка за несколько баксов.  
Тишина становилась неудобной. Пирс нахмурил брови.  
– Уборщицы пыль вытирали? – не выдержав, предположил кто-то из секретарей. – Под диван закатилось?  
Рамлоу подавил желание изобразить образцово-показательный фейспалм, зато уборщицы на всякий случай рухнули в коллективный обморок. На ногах осталась лишь одна, которая, судя по габаритам и решительному виду, могла и против Зимнего Солдата с веником выйти. Она-то и сообщила, что никакой уборки в начальственном кабинете на это время запланировано не было.  
– А у меня вчера мелочь из кармана пропала, – задумчиво сказали из толпы.  
– Половины вилок в кафетерии недосчитались!  
– Скальпель!  
– Патроны!  
Когда гвалт стих, в конференц-зале воцарилось весьма озадаченное молчание. Выходило, что за последние три дня организацию накрыло волной мелких и не очень пропаж, но масштабы этой волны прояснились только сейчас. И были они воистину угрожающи.  
– Может, психологов потрясти? – предложил из-за плеча Рамлоу Хейли. – Пусть всех на клептоманию обследуют. А что? Работа нервная, вот кто-то и расслабляется…  
– Судя по количеству пропавшего, этих «кого-то» должен быть десяток, – возразила Атчесон из-за другого плеча Рамлоу. – И они умеют просачиваться в любую дырку.  
Обмозговав эту ценную информацию, все снова начали думать. На фоне всеобщего скрипа мозгов скрип дверей остался незамеченным.  
– Простите, что прерываю…  
Толпа живо расступилась – так живо, что кое-кого даже сшибли с ног. И неудивительно: на ковре стоял Зимний Солдат в компании бледного, как смерть, техника, крепко держащего его под правую руку. А на левой руке… Сперва Рамлоу, который оказался неуютно близко, почудилось, что Солдат где-то выкопал утконоса и за каким-то чертом решил вывернуть его наизнанку. Но приглядевшись, он понял, что металлическая конечность уходит зверьку не в пасть, а в… живот. Точнее, в сумку. Аж до локтя.  
– Что это? – удивленно поинтересовался Пирс.  
– Не знаю, сэр, – дрожащим голосом отрапортовал техник. – Но оно появилось возле Агента, схватило его за протез и попыталось засунуть себе в…  
– Извините, это мое!  
В конференц-зале, и так переполненном, становилось совсем уж людно. Рамлоу, уронив челюсть, уставился на рыжего парня, возникшего рядом с Солдатом буквально из воздуха.  
– Это мое животное! Не причиняйте ему вред.  
Говорил парень быстро, держался нервно – зажато и чуть скособочено.  
Рамлоу машинально подобрался. Как бы не покушение.  
– А вы кто? – нахмурился Пирс. – Как вы сюда попали?  
– Это мой нюхлер, – доверительно сообщил парень Рамлоу, часто моргая и не глядя ему в глаза. Вопросы Пирса он проигнорировал. – Он совершенно безобидный, но обожает все блестящее. Сейчас я его заберу. Стойте смирно.  
Последняя фраза относилась, видимо, к Солдату, который и без того вел себя на редкость невозмутимо для человека, у которого пытаются украсть руку.  
Ухватив зверька за шкирку, парень ловко сдернул его с протеза. Потом перевернул, оттянул сумку пальцем, потряс, и на дорогой ковер обрушился небольшой лязгающий водопад.  
«Так вот куда подевались вилки, – подумал Рамлоу. – И все остальное тоже».  
Но прежде, чем он смог как следует изучить содержимое кучи, рыжий парень отступил назад и свободной рукой вытащил из-за пазухи тонкую деревянную палочку дюймов десяти длиной. Рамлоу, рванувшийся было к нему, застыл в недоумении.  
– Еще раз простите, – сказал парень. – А сейчас я должен наложить заклинание забвения.  
«Чего-чего?» – хотел переспросить Рамлоу, но не успел и рта открыть, как парень взмахнул своей нелепой палочкой и…

– По какому поводу собрание? – шепнула Атчесон.  
Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
– Вроде кольцо у босса пропало, – ответил он не совсем уверенно. – Кстати, вот и оно.  
Наклонившись к куче вилок, гвоздей, монет и патронов, из которой застенчиво торчал острием вверх скальпель, Рамлоу осторожно подобрал кольцо. Выпрямился – и оказался лицом к лицу с Солдатом.  
– Что здесь делает Агент? – поинтересовался Рамлоу в пустоту.  
Народ, бормоча себе под нос, расходился. Лица у всех были чудные. Даже у Солдата, которого техник, сориентировавшись, быстренько уволок прочь. Остались только Рамлоу с кольцом в руке и Пирс.  
– Агент Рамлоу, вы нашли мое кольцо, – обрадовалось начальство. – Всегда знал, что не ошибался в вас. Скажу, чтобы вам выписали премию.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – сказал Рамлоу. – Рад стараться, сэр.  
В голове была пустота и царапающее, не слишком приятное чувство – будто что-то забыл. Рамлоу невежливо поскреб в затылке, но тщетно: чувство никуда не делось. Что за черт?  
– Между прочим, я все еще жду отчет по вчерашней миссии, – добавил Пирс, когда Рамлоу был уже на пороге.  
Отчет! Конечно! На душе у Рамлоу сделалось легко и хорошо.  
– Да, сэр, сейчас займусь, – пообещал он и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
